Computer network operations conventional have data management life cycle(s) with respect to certain operations. In backup operations, it may be desirable for certain components on the computer network to periodically backup to other components on the network. For example, a company may have a policy that a particular hard drive may need to backup daily to a particular tape directory. There may still be a further policy that the tape library may need to clone to permanent storage weekly.
Currently, these policies must be created by hand, and then programmed manually into the system to implement. Real time status of the implementation is also difficult to track.